kairoshascomefandomcom-20200214-history
Honduras 3
2016-01-17 09.54.19.jpg|What a Team! 2016-01-09 15.38.23.jpg|Rock Band! 2016-01-11 10.25.32.jpg|Mixing concrete - by hand! 2016-01-12 15.49.12.jpg|Randi - so good at loving on the kids! 2016-01-13 15.46.45.jpg|VBS! Our biggest one, with over 100 kids both days. Wow! 2016-01-16 09.54.01.jpg|Nathan, bringing the lesson at VBS. 2016-01-16 10.55.08.jpg|Seceli - the greatest VBS helper ever! IMG_20160112_100826007.jpg|So cool to have such an amazing experience with this bunch! IMG_20160115_095555638.jpg|Making house calls, and getting to make sugar from sugar cane!!! 2016-01-16 07.15.55.jpg|Lasting memories.... This was the second time we have partnered with Meridian Point Church to go to Honduras and help Mission Caribe with their church planting ministry. Shawn from MPC led the trip, then Wade and 8 more 16-23 year olds came along as well – what a GREAT team! The missionaries there sure kept us busy, going from community to community helping with Vacation Bible Schools, doing some “house calls” (visiting people in their houses to see if there was anything we could be praying for), doing constructions projects, and simply trying to be an encouragement wherever we went. Los Juntos is a small community where Misión Caribe has helped to plant a church, which is now doing well and making a real difference in the community. The church has taken the step of partnering with the community to build them a local school, which the government will then supply teachers for. Work groups have supplied a lot of labor and finances to make it all happen. Our part was to transport all the necessary supplies (by hand), mix all the concrete (by hand), and then the locals did the finish work for the floor in the classrooms. Being here has reminded me what a difference Christians have made around the world. Jesus said to be "salt and light," and being here is so encouraging to SEE how that has happened. So, good work, Christian community! Let's keep it up! In that same community we split into two groups in order to make house calls in the same neighborhood where we had been doing construction. Fortunately, each group had a translator, which helped a lot with having spiritual conversions about how people were doing, sharing about the VBS coming up that afternoon, and asking how we could pray for them. Many invited us into their homes, many of which were smaller than our bedrooms back home. It was an encouraging and humbling experience all at the same time. VBS turned into a huge success! We had planned on 50 children, and ended up with over 100! The children had a lot of fun and learned a lot at the three different stations. Many mothers came as well, and we practiced our Spanish with them. The end of the trip was a 3-hour journey into the outback, to a small community called San Juan. About 35 children showed up for the three days of VBS there. As it was a rural community, the house calls we made involved quite a bit of walking in between! But it was a real blessing to be able to stay with people there and really engage the culture. We were blessed as we were humbled. And now we are already looking forward to another trip next year!